


Отложенный разговор

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Ойкава не врал себе: за несколько месяцев, прошедших с той ночи, он полностью разобрался в своих ощущениях, пропустил сквозь себя и принял — спокойно, без лишних истерик и переживаний, просто признал, что Ивайзуми ему тоже нравится, гораздо больше, чем друг, и что ему тоже хочется от него гораздо больше, чем обычной дружбы.





	Отложенный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ Mini Ship Wars 2017 для команды иваоя.

Домик был совсем маленький: одна комната, служащая сразу же и спальней, и гостиной, тесная кухня, такая же тесная ванная. Домик был старый: со скрипящими половицами, заедающим замком во входной двери и слегка шатающимися в пазах оконными рамами. Но еще домик был очень чистый, светлый и аккуратный.

Хозяйка выглядела ему под стать: невысокая и худенькая, с забранными в прическу белоснежными волосами, с лицом, иссеченным тонкими сухими морщинами, затянутая в простое, но безупречно сидящее на ней кимоно. Двигалась она, несмотря на преклонный возраст, легко — отпирала замки, распахивала дверцы бесконечных шкафчиков, показывала Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, где что лежит, с таким энтузиазмом, будто они приехали сюда не на пару дней, а на год, и собирались прочно обосноваться.

В конце концов Ойкаве надоело выслушивать ее нескончаемый поток слов: он едва отошел от долгого перелета, у него раскалывалась голова, а еще он давно не видел Ивайзуми и хотел поскорее остаться с ним наедине, — и, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не нагрубить, он вежливо поклонился, улыбнулся одной из своих самых чарующих улыбок и пообещал, что они обязательно сами со всем разберутся.

— А если нам что-нибудь понадобится или мы не сможем отыскать, то обязательно позвоним вам, Ямада-сан, — добавил, снова улыбнувшись, и Ямада-сан расцвела и слегка зарделась.

Хорошо, что она не видела, как за ее спиной Ивайзуми покачал головой и закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, ты совершенно не меняешься, — сказал он, когда хозяйка наконец-то ушла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. — Но тебе не кажется, что восьмидесятилетние поклонницы — это уже перебор?

Ойкава сморщил нос и высунул язык.

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, — в тон ответил он, — ты тоже совершенно не меняешься. Время идет, зима сменяет лето, а ты до сих пор завидуешь великолепному Ойкаве-сану, что у него куча поклонниц, а у тебя даже и восьмидесятилетней не завелось.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза снова и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что думает о его подколках, — но Ойкава успел уловить, как по его лицу промелькнула тень, и отчаянно себя отругал. Надо же было такое ляпнуть.

Извиняться он, конечно, не стал, но и все новые подначки на эту тему, так и рвущиеся с языка, затолкал куда подальше. Хоть Ивайзуми и не знал, что Ойкаве известен его секрет, не следовало лишний раз дергать его за больное.

— Ну ладно, — примирительно сказал он. — Не сердись. Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле я всего этого не думаю.

— Еще бы ты на самом деле так думал, — буркнул Ивайзуми и принялся распаковывать сумку. Достал свитер, задумчиво глянул за окно, где уже прохладный октябрьский ветер качал ветки деревьев. — Сходим к морю?

Ойкава сунул руки в карманы и пару раз перекатился с носков на пятки и обратно. Сейчас, когда сутолока аэропорта, поездка на автобусе и разговор с хозяйкой были позади, и они с Ивайзуми остались одни, он почувствовал, насколько же на самом деле по нему соскучился. И насколько, несмотря на то, что Ойкава неплохо сдружился с сокурсниками и сокомандниками, ему не хватало этих полушутливых-полусерьезных перебранок, постоянных подначиваний и подколок. Все-таки живого общения не могло заменить ничего — ни электронные сообщения, которыми они перекидывались каждый день, ни разговоры по видеочату.

Теперь Ойкава отчаянно жалел, что не вырвался и не приехал раньше, из-за чего даже с днем рождения они поздравляли друг друга по скайпу.

И вдвойне он жалел, что на самом деле мог — в отличие от Ивайзуми, которому никуда не удалось летом вырваться из-за работы, на которую он устроился в конце семестра, — приехать домой на каникулы. Пускай и не на все, а всего лишь дней на пять или на неделю, но все равно — Ойкава мог договориться с тренером, если бы захотел.

Но тогда, все еще озадаченный и не разобравшийся, он решил, что будет лучше им с Ивайзуми какое-то время не видеться, и с радостью ухватился за дополнительные тренировки, как за отличный предлог проторчать все каникулы в Токио.

Глупое, идиотское, совершенно дурацкое решение.

Ойкава хотел как лучше — а в итоге все так запуталось, что он теперь вообще не знал, что делать.

Он смотрел на деловито раскладывающего вещи Ивайзуми, думал о том, что впереди у них целых два дня выходных наедине, — и чувствовал себя идиотом.

В голове толклись воспоминания — неясные, смазанные, затертые слишком большим количеством какого-то ужасно крепкого и сладкого вина, которое они выпили на той деньрожденческой вечеринке, когда весь мир Ойкавы взлетел вверх тормашками, — и становилось трудно дышать. Он думал, нескольких месяцев хватит, чтобы эти воспоминания перемололись в труху, осели где-то в глубине сознания и перестали беспокоить, но время прошло, а легче так и не стало.

***

Вообще говоря, вспоминать-то было особо и нечего. Перед внутренним взором мелькали картинки: неожиданно выпавшая свободная неделя в марте, нежданные короткие каникулы; Сендай, холодный, непривычно тихий и безлюдный после Токио с его сумасшедшим ритмом. Вечеринка у Мацукавы, родители которого на всю весну уехали к каким-то дальним родственникам и попросили его присмотреть за домом, — шумная и веселая, с гремящей музыкой, кучей алкоголя и смеющихся людей, с конфетти и бумажными фейерверками.

Ивайзуми, совершенно не умеющий пить, в измятой рубашке, с блестящими в волосах кружочками конфетти и яркой завитушкой фейерверка, повисшей на ухе.

Ивайзуми, опустошивший несколько стаканов с вином, от которого даже у Мацукавы, за год учебы неплохо прокачавшего способность пить и не пьянеть, заплетался язык.

Ивайзуми, с потерянным и безнадежным взглядом, прижимающий Ойкаву к стене, неумело и неловко целующий в губы, гладящий по волосам и плечам, шепчущий вроде бессвязную, но на самом деле осмысленную до невозможности чушь про то, какой Ойкава классный, как он скучал и как его любит.

Последнее вплавилось, впечаталось в память особенно четко. Ойкава до сих пор прекрасно помнил руки Ивайзуми, осторожно гладящие его по щекам, и теплые мягкие губы, и срывающийся шепот — но лучше всего он помнил свою растерянность и полное ошеломление, от которых подкашивались ноги. Он тоже был пьян тогда — пускай и не так сильно, как Ивайзуми, — и, наверное, еще и поэтому не нашел в себе сил ни оттолкнуть его, ни вообще что-то сказать. Так и стоял, ошарашенный, прижатый к стенке в темном коридоре, чувствовал прикосновения губ Ивайзуми и почти слышал, как трещит и осыпается привычный мир.

Ночью он почти не спал: ворочался, смотрел на безмятежно спящего Ивайзуми, лежащего на соседнем футоне, так близко, что при желании Ойкава мог дотронуться до его расслабленной руки, — и думал, думал, думал. О том, что ему совсем не было противно. И что, вообще-то, наверное, ему даже понравилось.

И о том, что он совершенно, абсолютно оказался ко всему этому не готов и не знал, как теперь смотреть Ивайзуми в глаза. И что вообще теперь будет с их дружбой.

А утром проблема решилась сама собой. Ойкава, вскочивший раньше всех, сидел на кухне, медитировал над чашкой с чаем и мучительно пытался придумать, как и с чего начать разговор, какие слова подобрать, чтобы не обидеть, не ранить — но объяснить, что ничего хорошего из всей этой затеи не выйдет и что он не может ответить на чувства, — когда Ивайзуми, заспанный и встрепанный, показался в дверях.

Кивнул Ойкаве, как будто ничего не случилось, прошлепал к холодильнику, достал из нее бутылку с водой и приложил ко лбу, блаженно улыбнувшись.

Посмотрел на Ойкаву и, наверное, сразу же заметил неладное, как замечал всегда, когда с Ойкавой что-то было не так, потому что улыбка тут же стекла с его лица. Ивайзуми нахмурился и как-то скованно и неловко спросил:

— Я ведь вчера не сделал ничего стыдного или ужасного? Почти ничего не помню…

Наверное, нужно было сказать правду. Поговорить, спокойно и серьезно, выяснить, в самом ли деле Ивайзуми имел в виду то, что сказал, или просто наболтал пьяной чепухи. Это было бы правильно — но Ойкава представил, каким натянутым и искусственным становится после этого их общение и как это признание, если оно окажется правдой, повисает между ними незримой стеной, и не смог сказать ни слова.

Только отхлебнул своего чая, поболтал остатки в чашке и небрежно заявил, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул:

— Конечно, натворил, Ива-чан! Нажрался, как свинья, вырубился раньше всех и всю ночь храпел у меня над ухом.

***

— Эй, ты где витаешь? — Ивайзуми похлопал его по плечу, и Ойкава вздрогнул, вырываясь из своих мыслей. Осоловело моргнул, покосился на ладонь — широкую, крепкую — и вздрогнул снова.

Дернув плечом — наверное, слишком резко, чем нужно, во взгляде Ивайзуми мелькнуло неприятное удивление, — он потряс головой.

— Да так, Ива-чан… просто задумался. Что ты говорил?

Ивайзуми чуть прищурился, цепко глянул в его лицо. Ойкава ощутил себя, как обычно, раскрытой книгой и поежился.

Вот, вот еще и поэтому он не приехал летом. Рядом с остальными людьми Ойкава очень успешно натягивал на себя разные маски и отыгрывал роли, которых от него ждали другие. Рядом с Ивайзуми, знающим его с детства, притворяться не выходило, тот знал его как облупленного и быстро замечал любую фальшь.

Тогда, мартовским утром на кухне, Ойкаве просто повезло, что Ивайзуми был заспанный и с похмелья.

— Я говорил — сходим на море?

А, море. Точно.

— Конечно, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Как скажешь. Ты извини, я просто устал.

— Если хочешь, можем остаться здесь, все равно скоро стемнеет, — Ивайзуми посмотрел на часы. Было уже почти пять.

Ойкава помотал головой. Прогулка на свежем воздухе — то, что нужно. Оставаться в одной комнате с Ивайзуми, когда в голове так и крутились непрошеные воспоминания, было бы слишком тяжело.

Пожалуй, когда несколько дней назад Ойкава смотрел на его лицо через экран ноутбука и думал, что, кажется, он успокоился, окончательно убедился в том, что принял тогда правильное решение, выкинул из головы лишние мысли и готов общаться с Ивайзуми по-прежнему — он просто принял желаемое за действительное. Достаточно было встретиться лично, провести вместе пару часов, и стало понятно, что по-прежнему, наверное, он не сможет смотреть на Ивайзуми уже никогда.

Ну или, по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время.

И что делать с этим, Ойкава все еще не представлял.

***

На побережье было холодно и ветрено. Закатное солнце, постоянно скрывающееся за тучами, почти не грело, а налетающие порывы ветра лохматили волосы, забирались под легкую куртку и обветривали губы, но Ойкаве было хорошо — подставив лицо ветру и солнцу, он чуть прикрыл глаза и какое-то время шел прямо так, едва глядя перед собой. В Токио сейчас все еще было жарко, а здесь, на северном побережье, год уже понемногу начинал клониться к зиме, и Ойкава, уставший от изматывающей жары, наслаждался прохладой.

И обществом Ивайзуми наслаждался тоже. На улице и правда стало легче дышать; тугой обруч, стискивавший Ойкаве грудь, чуть ослаб, первое волнение улеглось, и на прогулке гораздо легче было сохранять разумную дистанцию. Они шли почти по полосе прибоя, отпрыгивали от накатывающих на песок волн, пинали камешки, разговаривали обо всякой ерунде — об учебе, немного о работе, волейболе, новых сериалах и новинках манги, смеялись над забавными историями, которые еще не успели рассказать друг другу по почте или видео, вспоминали школьные деньки. Единственное, что они не обсуждали, как будто бы сговорившись — личную жизнь, будто неловкая шутка Ойкавы о поклонницах поставила на этой теме четкий и однозначный запрет.

Ойкава поймал себя на мысли, что ведь на самом деле даже и не знает, есть ли сейчас кто-то у Ивайзуми — в последний раз, когда он осторожно, под видом шутки, выспрашивал у него про личную жизнь, никого не было, но разговаривали-то они еще в июне. Ойкава сам расстался с девушкой еще в прошлом декабре, незадолго до нового года. В январе и феврале ему было не до девушек, тренировки выбивали из сил, а навалившаяся учеба грозила погрести под собой и лишить последних остатков мозга. Ну а в марте была вечеринка, и после нее у Ойкавы в голове не осталось никого, кроме Ивайзуми.

Впрочем, наверное, если бы у Ивайзуми кто-то появился — он бы об этом сказал. Ойкава одновременно и хотел, чтобы у него все наладилось — само по себе, с кем-нибудь посторонним, девушкой или парнем, неважно, — и одновременно хотел крушить все вокруг, когда представлял Ивайзуми с кем-то еще.

Идиотская, если вдуматься, ситуация.

Ойкава не врал себе: за несколько месяцев, прошедших с той ночи, он полностью разобрался в своих ощущениях, пропустил сквозь себя и принял — спокойно, без лишних истерик и переживаний, просто признал, что Ивайзуми ему тоже нравится, гораздо больше, чем друг, и что ему тоже хочется от него гораздо больше, чем обычной дружбы.

Казалось бы, все было так просто. Ивайзуми нравился Ойкава, а Ойкаве нравился Ивайзуми — никаких несовпадений, ничего неразделенного и болезненного, — и на свое признание, Ойкава знал, он вряд ли получил бы отказ.

А может, и получил бы. Может быть, Ивайзуми тоже боялся все испортить, все-таки на кону стояло гораздо большее, чем несложившиеся отношения. Тем более, что с отношениями у Ойкавы всегда было очень и очень сложно. Ни с одной девушкой, даже самой классной, понимающей, идеально подходящей, они не провстречались долго, полгода — самое большее. И где гарантия, что у них Ивайзуми — получится? Что дружба, идущая из самого детства, не треснет и не развалится только из-да того, что у них обоих одновременно взыграли гормоны?

С любым другим Ойкава бы не стал даже раздумывать — но Ивайзуми был особенным, самым близким в его жизни человеком. Единственным, кого он на самом деле боялся потерять. Ойкава не хотел через полгода сидеть, разглядывать фотографии, вспоминать Ивайзуми и задыхаться от осознания, что он, как обычно, все испортил.

— У тебя точно ничего не случилось? — спросил Ивайзуми, когда они дошли до большого плоского камня, нагретого солнцем, и сели немного передохнуть.

Ойкава сунул руки в карманы, пожал плечами, искоса глянув на Ивайзуми. Солнце золотило его загорелую кожу и жесткий ершик волос, ветер трепал высокое горло плотного свитера, на щеках слегка пробивалась щетина. Ивайзуми казался очень взрослым и очень серьезным, старше своих двадцати лет — то ли из-за того, как падали тени, то ли из-за озабоченного, обеспокоенного выражения глаз, с которым смотрел на Ойкаву. Ивайзуми не был очень уж привлекательным — обычный парень, с чертами чересчур грубоватыми, чтобы считать его красивым, — но Ойкаве не хотелось отводить от него взгляда.

«Случилось, — подумал он, сглатывая слюну и чувствуя, как сердце стучит в груди, ровно и сильно. — Ты случился».

Но вслух сказал только:

— Да нет. Вроде бы все по-прежнему. А что, я так плохо выгляжу?

Ивайзуми кивнул.

— Просто ужасно. Через интернет было не очень заметно, а потом ты вышел из самолета — и я сначала подумал, что у тебя кто-то умер.

Ойкава поежился. Все-таки Ивайзуми было не провести ни улыбками, ни беспечными интонациями, он знал его слишком давно и слишком хорошо.

— Нет, Ива-чан, никто не умер, — спокойно сказал он, чувствуя, как обруч снова сжимается вокруг груди. Так хотелось сделать что-нибудь, просто какую-то малость — податься вперед, уткнуться носом в колючий свитер, выдохнуть и позволить встрепать себе волосы. Они ведь так делали раньше, постоянно, не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит, а теперь Ойкава боялся подойти ближе даже на шаг — казалось, приблизься он хоть немного, как тут же сорвется и наделает глупостей. — Я просто и правда очень устал.

Ну вот. Он ведь даже и не соврал. Мысли и сомнения придавливали его к земле неподъемным грузом, страхи мешали дышать полной грудью. Он подумал, как Ивайзуми живет с этим и как давно, да еще и притворяясь, чтобы Ойкава ничего не замечал — и захотел обнять его с новой силой.

Вместо этого Ивайзуми обнял его сам — просто положил руку на плечи, притянул Ойкаву к себе, подул на макушку: он всегда так делал, еще с детства, когда Ойкаве было плохо.

Ойкава выдохнул. К горлу подступил колючий комок, он с трудом сглотнул его и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы Ивайзуми невесомо перебирают его волосы.

Было хорошо. Так хорошо, что Ойкава подумал, что, может быть, его страхи совершенно беспочвенны, что с Ивайзуми все действительно будет по-другому и что стоит хотя бы попробовать. Даже если ничего не получится — может быть, сама попытка уже стоит того, чтобы рискнуть?

— Ты же ведь знаешь, Дуракава, что если у тебя что-то случится, то не надо об этом молчать? У тебя есть близкие люди, ты не обязан все переживать в одиночку, — спокойно, ровно проговорил Ивайзуми.

От его серьезности, не разбавленной привычными грубоватыми подколками, внутри разливалось тепло.

— Конечно, знаю, — пробормотал Ойкава и потерся носом о его свитер, оказавшийся вовсе и не колючим, а приятным и мягким. — А ты, я надеюсь, знаешь, что можешь делать точно так же?

— Угу, — коротко, будто стушевавшись, буркнул Ивайзуми, и они оба замолчали, слушая, как лениво накатывает на берег прибой и где-то высоко в небе орут крикливые чайки.

***

В домик они вернулись уже в темноте, все промокшие и замерзшие: холодный дождь застал их прямо на побережье, в получасе ходьбы от ближайшего жилища, а ни дождевика, ни зонта взять никто из них не догадался. Они неслись, как могли, но все равно вымокли до нитки и теперь дрожали и стучали зубами.

У Ойкавы зуб на зуб не попадал. Набрякшая, пропитавшаяся ледяной водой одежда сковывала движения.

Последние метров двести его поддерживала только мысль о том, что в доме есть ванна и горячая вода.

Как оказалось уже совсем вскоре, Ямаду-сан он слушал откровенно невнимательно. Ванна действительно была, а вот момент насчет горячей воды Ойкава упустил.

Нагреватель здесь, конечно же, был, вот только очень старый — почти такой же старый, пожалуй, как и дом, — и основательно барахлил, работал медленно и из рук вон плохо, вода из крана текла еле теплая. Вполне приемлемая для того, чтобы умыться и принять быстрый утренний душ, но недостаточно горячая, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

Мечты о горячей, пропитывающей теплом ванне пришлось отложить, просто переодеться в сухое и заползти под одеяло — одно на двоих, чтобы побыстрее оттаять.

— Сюда бы котацу, — пробормотал Ойкава, все еще дрожа и потягивая обжигающий чай, который горячо проваливался в желудок, но все равно почти не согревал. — Или хоть что-нибудь теплое.

Ивайзуми, сидящий рядом, был очень теплый и почти не дрожал, только ежился, но хвататься за него Ойкава не стал. Но и отодвигаться от горячего бока, жар от которого чувствовался даже сквозь футболку, оказалось выше его сил, а когда Ивайзуми поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, Ойкава незаметно закусил губу, переживая острый приступ неловкого удовольствия.

Все-таки рядом с Ивайзуми было очень здорово. Да что там — Ойкаву по-настоящему вело. Накрывало с головой — от близости, от ощущения теплого плеча рядом, от запаха влажных волос и горьковато-свежего дезодоранта и от шумного, долетающего до слуха дыхания.

— Ну вот и провели выходные, созерцая чудесную природу, — вздохнул Ойкава, прочитав прогноз погоды на ближайшие дни. — Похоже, прогулки отменяются, придется нам с тобой торчать дома. Дожди.

— Может, завтра еще все изменится, — Ивайзуми, кажется, совсем и не расстроился. — В сегодняшнем прогнозе о дожде вообще ничего не было, так что вдруг завтра и солнце выглянет.

— Надеюсь, — мрачно сказал Ойкава и чихнул.

Ивайзуми нахмурился и натянул одеяло повыше.

— Смотри не заболей.

— Угу, — Ойкава отхлебнул еще чая, едва не обжегшись. Его все еще трясло так, что зубы стучали о край чашки. — Как будто я это контролирую. Холодно, брр.

— У нас есть еще одно одеяло. И носки. Сиди, я сейчас принесу, — поднимаясь с футона, Ивайзуми впустил под одеяло немного прохладного воздуха, и Ойкава задрожал сильнее. Теплее все никак не становилось. Странное чувство: под одеялом было очень уютно, и Ойкава прекрасно осознавал, что там не просто тепло, а даже жарковато, но это тепло никак не хотело передаваться телу, он чувствовал себя промерзшей насквозь лягушкой. Сколько он ни стискивал в пальцах чашку с горячим чаем, руки мерзли все равно, а ступни, хоть он и тер их о матрас, оставались ледяными.

Без Ивайзуми было совсем неуютно. Ойкава смотрел на то, как тот суетится по комнате — достает второе одеяло, раскладывает поверх первого, ищет в сумке теплые носки, наливает еще горячего чая, — и очень хотел затащить его обратно под одеяло. Никакие носки или второе одеяло не могли заменить живого человеческого тепла и тяжесть тела рядом.

Да, он хотел держаться от Ивайзуми подальше, он напридумывал себе всяких страхов — но теперь, когда Ивайзуми был рядом, так близко, что его можно было касаться, Ойкава уже с трудом справлялся с собой, а все страхи понемногу рассеивались и уходили.

Надо было все-таки приехать летом. Не затягивать эту надуманную драму, не мучать ни себя, ни Ивайзуми. Да, Ивайзуми явно давно смирился со своими чувствами и научился с ними жить, но это не значило, что ему не было грустно или больно.

Когда Ивайзуми наконец-то снова залез под одеяло, Ойкава придвинулся к нему сам. Бесцеремонно залез руками под футболку, грея ладони, и тот подскочил от неожиданности.

— Черт возьми, Ойкава! Холодно.

— Я думал, ты боишься, как бы я не заболел, — напомнил Ойкава и чихнул снова. Ивайзуми обреченно вздохнул.

— Давай сюда ноги, — сказал он, и в следующую секунду уже вовсю растирал Ойкаве ступни. — Да они ледяные!

Ойкава шмыгнул носом и пошевелил пальцами, не в силах ничего сказать — было слишком хорошо. Ладони у Ивайзуми были горячие, от них вверх по ногам бежало тепло — и еще он так здорово массировал пальцы и стопу, что Ойкаве скоро стало неловко. Он был очень рад, что они лежат под одеялом, даже под двумя, и Ивайзуми не видит его паха, штаны на котором уже наверняка красноречиво вспухли.

Ивайзуми, впрочем, тоже было не по себе. Ойкава отчетливо ощущал, как его живот и бока напрягаются под ладонями — которыми Ойкава вообще ничего не делал, даже не двигал, просто держался и грелся. Румянец сквозь загар проступал с трудом, но все-таки было отчетливо видно, как кровь приливает к лицу, раскрашивает щеки, лоб и подбородок — и от этого у Ойкавы перехватывало дыхание. Ивайзуми возбуждался, совершенно явственно и стремительно, хотя и старался не подавать вида — но Ойкава тоже слишком давно и слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы ничего не замечать.

Холод отступал, вместо него накатывал жар — горячий, лихорадочный, он полз вверх от ступней, отдавался пульсацией под коленями, собирался в паху, охватывал живот, грудь, обжигающим комком запирал горло. Ойкава почувствовал, что у него тоже горят щеки, но Ивайзуми этого не видел — Ивайзуми смотрел в стену, кусал щеку изнутри, и, похоже, отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.

Вот дурак, подумал Ойкава. Ну я же не против.

Но потом вспомнил, что Ивайзуми ничего об этом не знает.

— Ива-чан… — тихо позвал Ойкава. — Ива-чан? — и медленно, но явно, не скрываясь, погладил его по животу.

Ивайзуми задохнулся. Коротко, часто задышав, будто его ударили под дых, он повернул к Ойкаве пылающее лицо. Открыл рот, явно пытаясь что-то сказать, наверняка как-то объясниться, извиниться, убедить Ойкаву, что тот все не так понял — но он не дал сказать и слова.

— Ива-чан, — снова повторил он и скользнул ладонью ниже, к кромке домашних штанов, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются у Ивайзуми глаза. И заговорил: быстро, сбивчиво, не давая себе шанса опомниться: — Я больше не могу. Я думал, я смогу справиться, думал, что нам все это не нужно, но я смотрю на тебя и с ума схожу. И я знаю — знаю, чего тебе хочется.

— Ойкава…

— Подожди, дай я скажу, пока страшно не стало, — выговорил Ойкава, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Только не убей меня потом, очень тебя прошу, я просто запутался, все это было так неожиданно, я не знал, что мне делать. Я испугался.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Пальцы, растирающие ступни, замерли, а весь он напрягся и подобрался. Ойкава ощутил, как затвердели под ладонью мышцы.

Страшно было до жути, будто перед прыжком с вышки на тросах, когда знаешь, что не разобьешься — но все равно волнуешься так, что сводит скулы. Ойкава знал — они с Ивайзуми прыгали так однажды, прошлым летом. Вот только на вышке Ойкава был уверен в том, что тросы не дадут ему врезаться в асфальт, что, когда резинка натянется достаточно — его потянет назад, и ничего не случится, — а сейчас не уверен был уже ни в чем.

Ну да, Ивайзуми сам ему признался — но это было так давно, в марте, и Ивайзуми был пьяный, и за то время, что Ойкава молча переживал, могло случиться все, что угодно.

И хотя Ойкава видел, что Ивайзуми возбужден, что, даже если чувства потускнели или изменились, то не исчезли бесследно — он боялся все равно.

Но он уже невероятно устал носить все это в себе. А Ивайзуми, наверняка, устал гораздо больше.

— Ойкава? — голос Ивайзуми был очень глубоким и обеспокоенным.

— Да, — Ойкава сглотнул. — Да, прости, я сейчас… Ты помнишь день рождения Мацукавы? Ну, когда ты напился? И я еще сказал утром, что ты просто напился и храпел мне в ухо? Так вот. Я наврал. Было кое-что еще.

— О господи, — теперь краска отступала от его лица, и Ивайзуми бледнел на глазах. Он медленно убрал руки, скомкал одеяло, сглотнул. — Я думал, мне это приснилось. В коридоре, на первом этаже, ты и я… — он осекся, закусил губу и закрыл глаза, сводя брови. Лицо на миг исказилось, уголки рта дернулись вниз. — Твою мать.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава сам удивился, как зазвенел его голос. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, это все была правда?

Не открывая глаз, по-прежнему не глядя на Ойкаву, Ивайзуми медленно, как-то заторможенно кивнул.

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Да, правда. Прости. Я думал, что если ты об этом и узнаешь, то не так. Черт возьми, — Ивайзуми с силой сдавил переносицу, потряс головой и посмотрел на Ойкаву — ясно, пристально. — Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

Ойкава пожал плечами и подтянулся ближе. Погладил Ивайзуми по пояснице, потерся носом о плечо.

— Как я должен был тебе об этом сказать? Знаешь, не каждый день узнаешь такие новости, я растерялся.

— И летом ты тоже поэтому не приехал? Боялся, что будет неловко?

Ох. Вот чего Ойкава страшился больше всего — подобных вопросов. Он выдохнул, дернул уголком рта и признался:

— Я просто боялся. Если честно, я боюсь до сих пор. Что ничего не получится. Что я все испорчу. Ты мне нравишься, Ива-чан, очень нравишься. Но я не сразу это понял.

— Дуракава, — выдохнул Ивайзуми, приблизившись к его лицу — и нерешительно замер. Погладил Ойкаву по щеке, заправил за ухо прядь волос. — Я люблю тебя, — тихо, почти как тогда, но отчетливо и ясно произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза, и у Ойкавы защемило в груди. — Я так давно тебя люблю.

Ойкава моргнул. Признание, открытое и честное, ударило под дых, вошло под ребра, пробрало холодной дрожью — и растеклось теплом и чистым восторгом. Чего я боялся, недоуменно подумал он. От чего так убегал, паникуя и выдумывая лишние сложности?

Он потянулся к Ивайзуми сам, помассировал затылок, коснулся его губ своими — и Ивайзуми, будто не веривший до этого, что все происходит в реальности, вдруг резко расслабился, приоткрыл рот, ловя поцелуй, неумело толкнулся в рот Ойкавы языком.

Застонал, когда Ойкава лизнул губу, повалил его на футон, прямо поверх сбившихся одеял, вдавил своим телом, и Ойкава почувствовал, что у него тоже стоит, стоит крепко и, наверное, очень давно.

Они долго просто целовались, потираясь друг о друга телами, не сняв даже футболок и штанов. Возбуждение сквозь пелену эмоций ощущалось не так остро, оно росло постепенно, переплетаясь с другими чувствами — восторгом, нетерпением, легким замешательством и смущением, — и мягко кружило голову, будто легкое вино.

Одежда мешалась, натирала разгоряченную кожу. Ойкава стащил с себя футболку, помог раздеться Ивайзуми, и они прильнули друг к другу, кожа к коже, так плотно, что его сердцебиение отдалось в груди вторым сердцем. Ивайзуми поглаживал его по бокам пальцами, целовал в горло и плечи, и Ойкаву выгибало от ласк, он нетерпеливо ерзал и трогал Ивайзуми в ответ — так, как давно хотел, как мечтал в тесном пространстве ванной, когда отчаянно дрочил, вспоминая ту давнюю неловкую сцену в коридоре.

Подцепив резинку штанов, он стащил их с бедер Ивайзуми и заинтересованно взглянул на высвободившийся член — меньше, чем у самого Ойкавы, но толще и крепче. 

Ужасно захотелось взять в рот — Ойкава много раз фантазировал об этом, даже смотрел порно, но не представлял до конца, не знал, как это будет в реальности. Все-таки парней — до Ивайзуми — у него еще никогда не было.

Теоретически, он знал, что делать, даже читал какие-то дурацкие статьи в интернете — и очень хотел попробовать на практике.

Может быть, это было слишком для первого раза. Может быть, хватило бы руки.

Но Ойкаве хотелось, отчаянно, до пульсации в яйцах, и он опрокинул Ивайзуми на спину, навис над ним, лизнул в нос, попросил:

— Ты только не дергайся, — и текучим движением, плавно соскользнул к его паху. Уткнулся носом в короткие курчавые волоски, вдохнул пряный запах.

Он еще ничего не сделал, даже не прикоснулся к члену, а Ивайзуми уже застонал и заерзал пятками по простыне, и Ойкава заинтересованно вскинул голову.

— Ива-чан, — произнес он, — а у тебя кто-нибудь уже был? Ну, вдруг ты мне не говорил…

Ивайзуми приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на Ойкаву, мутно и тяжело. Он уже плыл и явно ничего не соображал, но все-таки нашел в себе силы ответить — так естественно, что у Ойкавы снова захватило дух:

— У меня был ты.

Ойкава почувствовал, как кровь с новой силой бросилась в лицо и виски, и подумал, что готов кончить от одних подобных признаний.

Наклонившись над членом Ивайзуми, он потрогал его кончиком языка, припоминая, как там было в порно и в статьях и как такое же делали девушки. Ивайзуми застонал, подбросил бедра, и головка шлепнула Ойкаву по губам.

— Прости, — быстро выдавил Ивайзуми, комкая в ладонях простыню.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Ойкава, но перед тем, как лизнуть еще раз, все-так придержал его за бедра. И осторожно, стараясь не задеть чувствительной кожи зубами, вобрал головку в рот. Насадился, насколько смог, не переставая работать языком.

Бедра под руками напряглись так сильно, что под кожей явственно проступили мышцы. Ивайзуми застонал громче, запрокинул голову, беспомощно заскреб по матрасу, будто пытался за него уцепиться.

Но еще не кончил, и Ойкава, воодушевившись, заработал быстрее, сам отчаянно возбуждаясь от тяжелого животного запаха, от солоноватого вкуса на языке, от того, как Ивайзуми сходил с ума от его действий. Он сам потирался о простыню, но этого было недостаточно, ощущения выходили слишком слабые, и тогда Ойкава опустил руку к своему паху, стиснул пальцы на члене и начал дрочить.

Он трогал себя сам, но с обычным самоудовлетворением это не имело ничего общего. Никогда во время дрочки Ойкава еще не возбуждался так, что пришлось ослабить привычную хватку, потому что член стал таким чувствительным, что стало больно.

Ивайзуми уже не просто стонал, он хрипел и метался — но не кончил до тех пор, пока Ойкава не облизал пальцы и не направил их через промежность, к расщелине между ягодиц, скользкой от выступившего пота.

Об этом он тоже много раз фантазировал и гадал, каким окажется Ивайзуми — чувствительным или нет.

Оказалось, что очень.

Ойкава успел только нащупать сморщенное, сомкнутое отверстие, чуть надавить на него — и Ивайзуми кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом, с громким, бессвязным стоном, выплескиваясь прямо Ойкаве в рот. Ойкава охнул от неожиданности, по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая волна, на поясницу плеснуло жаром, яйца поджались, легчайшее прикосновение к головке члена отозвалось внутри взрывом, и в два движения Ойкава довел себя до разрядки.

И упал, уткнувшись лбом куда-то Ивайзуми в бедро.

Сперма на вкус была ровно такой, какой Ойкава и представлял — чуть горьковатой, соленой и, в принципе, не такой уж и противной. Правда, когда он сглотнул, чуть защипало горло.

Он все еще лежал ничком, когда Ивайзуми пошевелился и потянул его на себя. Они поцеловались, медленно и неспешно, а затем Ойкава улегся Ивайзуми на грудь, прижался ухом и услышал, как быстро у него колотится сердце.

— Ну, теперь я точно не заболею, — нашел в себе силы пробормотать Ойкава.

Ивайзуми издал смешок и погладил его по голове.

— Согрелся?

— Согрелся, — кивнул Ойкава, но одеяло на них все-таки натянул. — Ива-чан, давай поспим?

Он ожидал, что Ивайзуми скажет, что им вообще-то надо поговорить, но тот не сказал, а только издал какой-то невнятный звук, который Ойкава расценил как согласие.

Поговорить и правда было нужно. Спросить, что значит это его «так давно», обсудить, что делать дальше. Может быть, очень осторожно узнать у Ивайзуми планы на будущее. Загадывать, конечно, рано, им впереди учиться еще два с половиной года — но Ойкава привык все планировать и рассчитывать заранее.

Но это все потом. Когда они наконец-то выспятся, придут в себя, когда окончательно осознают происходящее и произошедшее.

Сейчас Ойкаве просто хотелось наслаждаться моментом, чувствовать тепло тела Ивайзуми, слышать биение его сердца — и наконец-то ничего, совсем ничего не бояться и ни о чем больше не сожалеть.


End file.
